


Looking for a Wall

by flufyducks



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Death, M/M, im not even sure what this is, it just says he not coming back, like no detail at all, like suicide but no detail, not a description of it just like a mention i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 10:33:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3847666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flufyducks/pseuds/flufyducks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is looking for a wall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking for a Wall

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So I'm not quite sure what this even is but..I had something written like this in my notebook and had to post it somewhere. I hope you like it. even though its not even a story.. or well written...lmao thanks for reading if you did though.  
> R  
> this doenst even make sense

His disappearance made me forget about my fear of driving into walls. His parents blame me, even though I had nothing to do with it. Although he did tell me he wanted out the day before he left. If I knew he was serious I would have done anything to stop him from leaving. I've been crying for awhile now, looking for a wall to run into.  
Its been a week since and his parents told me he wont be coming back. I didn't understand what they ment at first, but I understand now. So I got into my car and drove away because I couldn't handle his parents yelling at me. I don't like when people yell, that's probably why he left. I'm looking for a wall to run into but I can't seem to find it.  
It's been a month since he left and I can't seem to get him out of my head. He's been telling me to find a wall soon, that he misses me and misses my voice. I'm trying Harry, I promise you that I'm trying.   
It's been two months and my mom says he isn't coming back, but I knew that already. She tells me it's not healthy to be having these thoughts about my dead boyfriend. I only got to call him that for a month before he left. He was always so selfish, so it doesn't hurt as much as it should. My mom told me to start seeing someone, I told her I only wanted to see him.  
It's been three months since he left and things have gotten worse. All I can hear is him telling me to hurry up and find a wall so we can be together. I want to be with you Harry, I really do and I can't wait to see you again. Mom says your a liar, but I keep on driving.  
It's been four months and I can't go a day without drinking. I finally found the perfect wall. It's just outside of town and it's surrounded by tall grass and low hanging trees. I can't wait to see him again, my love. But before I see him, I have to say goodbye.   
It's my last month here. I've been good for mama. She thinks I'm doing better. I'm going to drive into the wall tonight. I leave the letter I wrote to her on the table, thinking about how he never said good bye. The more I thought about it, the more I seemed to hate him. The hate boiling up inside me and became to much. I dropped to my knees in the middle of the kitchen, waiting for my mother to arrive. "I don't want to drive into a wall" was all I could say when I saw her walk through the door.  
It's been six months since he left and I feel better. Sometimes I get so mad at him for not saying good bye that it makes me want to hit everything in site. But the other times are spent with hot tears and painful headaches when I think about how much I miss him.   
It's been a year and I can't remember what his voice sounds like, so i'll sit by the wall that's hidden from the world and fight the urge to ram right into it.


End file.
